In creating a communication scenario, a device would be selected, then a command is selected from the known set either from knowledge or the documentation accompanying the device, and commands are sent to the device with appropriate parameters. Each response is then compared against some known or assumed response format. More commands can be entered if need be, until the last command is entered. At that point, the list of commands to be generated can be manually created or saved if recorded and edited, then referenced by a scenario identifier.
In the available products, a sequence of commands can be recorded, but this sequence does not relate to the known set of commands for that device or a specified result template or equivalent for the response. If code can be generated, it does not include self-verification of command responses when code is executed.
The figures are provided in order to provide a thorough understanding of the present invention. The figures should not be construed as limiting the breadth of the invention in any manner.